This is a resubmission of a Phase I proposal to evaluate the duration of efficacy of a bioerodible contraceptive spermicide suppository in animals. The investigator proposes to optimize the formulation to release spermicide over a period of 12-16 hours in the limited fluid environment of the vagina. The old and new formulation will be screened in rabbits and the final formulation tested in monkeys.